Ocarina of Time
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: When Natsu's adoptive Father Igneel, a Dragon tasked with protecting the Kokiri Children, dies of a curse placed upon him by the man in black, Natsu is forced to flee his village in search of Hyrule's Princess. / An Ocarina of Time remake featuring the characters of Fairy Tail. / NaLu, other couples included as the story progresses.


**Series: **Fairy Tail.**  
Crossover:** Legend of Zelda, OoT.  
**Type: **On-Going Fanfiction.  
**Main Pairing:** NaLu (NatsuxLucy).  
**Rating: **T+ (Violence, blood, etc).  
**Triggers: **Violence, Blood.  
**POV: **Third Person.  
**Genre(s): **Romance, Adventure, Fantasy.

When Natsu's adoptive Father Igneel, a Dragon tasked with protecting the Kokiri Children, dies of a curse placed upon him by the _man in black, _Natsu is forced to flee his village in search of Hyrule's princess.

* * *

_Every breath,  
every hour has come to this.  
One step closer._

_I have died every day  
waiting for you.  
Darling don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

**Chapter One: Prophecy**

* * *

"So it's true then... you really are leaving."

The soles of Natsu's boots skidded to a halt along the wooden bridge when Lisanna's voice reached his ears. Spinning on his heel he turned his gaze to the small girl, forcing a smile as he approached her. Above him Happy circled the air, small wings beating against the wind. The Kokiri each received an Exceed when the time was right, though ageless in existence, time still helped them grow, to mature. Natsu knew leaving Lisanna behind meant a vast change for both of them. He'd grow old beyond this village.

"I have to go," Natsu nodded before glancing up to Happy, "Igneel... he's..."

"I know," Lisanna stepped forward, the bridge creaking beneath them, "It's not your fault. Nobody blames you."

Extending a hand, Lisanna held a small ocarina out in front of Natsu. He eyed the instrument for a moment, a single brow raised. This was her most precious possession. A lump formed in the back of his throat, he had to leave. Now.

Retrieving the ocarina from her palm, Natsu clutched it against his chest, the organ within growing heavy. Lisanna was his best friend, she'd been with him all this time. Even though she knew, even though they all knew that he didn't belong there. In this village.

"Be sure to bring it back to me, promise?"

Offering the small girl a bright smile, Natsu waved a hand before taking numerous steps back towards the exit. Without another word he turned and rushed towards the end of the bridge, Lisanna's sobs drifting with the breeze behind him, haunting him like a shadow. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, Igneel had watched over him for ten years. This village, these people, they were all he knew.

"Sorry... Lisanna."

* * *

"Have you stopped crying now?"

The blue Exceed dropped to sit on Natsu's head, though the two had recently met, they'd bonded right away. Raising a hand to Happy's back, Natsu let out a quiet laugh.

"I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye."

"Sure, and I don't like salmon. Not even a little."

With a roll of his eyes, Natsu let Happy's facetious attitude slide right off his shoulder. He had other concerns right now. The sun beat down on the adventuring twosome, rays of light parting the ominous clouds hanging over Hyrule Castle in the distance. There was something nagging at the back of his mind. It buzzed like an insect drawn to the light, desperately trying to bask in its warmth. But no such luck, the thought fizzled away the moment it tried to resurface.

"Natsu," Happy called, taking to the air once more, "They'll close the bridge at night fall. We need to hurry."

_The bridge... _

Reaching a hand down to the Kokiri Sword he'd secured the day before, Natsu gave a subtle nod before picking up the pace. A trail of dust crawled behind the young hero, the shield on his back clattering against the hilt of his blade with each footstep.

"Happy, what'll happen to the village now that Igneel is..."

"I don't know."

Happy's response weighed a heavy silence over both of them. They said little more before arriving at Hyrule Castle Town, crossing the bridge while the sun started its slow descent, streaks of red bleeding out into the horizon. Risking one last glance over his shoulder, Natsu watched the guards raise the bridge, fascinated by the mechanism before him, though not for the obvious reason.

"That bridge... I've seen it in my dream," Natsu realised, pressing his knuckles beneath his chin, a look of deep thought filling his eyes, "There's a thunder storm... and fire..."

Happy followed behind the pink-haired boy as he pressed further into the town, residents began to shy away from market stalls preparing to close for the night, their banter fluttering through the Town Centre.

"And a man clad in black sat on the back of a horse!"

Natsu's arms raised along with his voice during his exclamation, the back of his hand colliding with Happy, sending the Exceed hurtling through the air and into the fountain behind him. He struggled for a moment in the waters depths, splashing about uncontrollably before a young girl freed him from its icy grasp. She had dark hair to her shoulders, a small hat cast shadows over her face.

"There, there, Kitty. It's okay."

The girl nursed Happy against her chest, eliciting a soft hum from the Exceed's mouth. Natsu approached the girl, admiring her affectionate demeanour as she tended to the drenched cat.

"Sorry about that, Happy. Uh, thanks for-"

"Ah! Those clothes! Then that means..." she twirled Happy about, large eyes focused on the wings that spread from his back, "I knew it! He can fly! I've heard stories about them but I've never... oh."

Her excitement seemed to slip away as she extended her arms to hand Happy over like a stuffed toy. Retrieving the soaked Exceed, Natsu continued to stare at the smaller girl.

"Since I helped save Mister Kitty, can I ask you to do something for me? Papa went to deliver milk to the castle and hasn't returned. Mamma will be mad if he doesn't come home soon. He told me to wait here so I can't go."

"Natsu'll help you," Happy insisted, floating away from Natsu's hold in order to spread his wings, "Leave it to us."

"Sure, seems easy enough," Natsu agreed, "We're heading to the castle anyway. We'll tell him you're waiting, uh-"

"Asuka," she beamed, "Asuka Connell. Be sure to stop by the ranch some time, I'll introduce you to my best friend."

* * *

Infiltrating the castle grounds proved to be an arduous endeavour, but not difficult enough to stop Natsu advancing through the grounds. That is, after a multitude of failed attempts. Due to his age Natsu was spared imprisonment, instead being tossed outside the gate with little concern from the castle guards. Determined not to get caught this time, Natsu crouched in place, gaze wandering the vast land. From his place on the hilltop overlooking the castle, Natsu was quick to spot the moat hugging the perimeter of the large structure, an idea fluttering through his head.

"Sorry Happy, looks like you'll have to get wet again."

Without another word he plucked the Exceed from the air, hugging him to his chest as he descended the hilltop and dove into the moat. The guards at the entrance of the castle glanced at one and other for a moment, shrugging the small splash off as something natural.

"Man, that was easy," Natsu breathed, climbing from the moat with ease, "But how do we get into the castle now?"

"Hey, look. That must be Asuka's dad."

Sprawled out before numerous boxes was a tall man with dark hair, a small hat rest beneath his head as he slept.

"That's him alright," Natsu observed, taking a glance over his shoulder before pursuing the sleeping man, "Guess now we just have to wake him."

"Be careful, Natsu."

"Hey, Mister Cornwall-"

"It's Connell, Natsu!"

"Yeah, yeah, Mister Cornell!"

"No, it's-"

Happy didn't get the chance to correct Natsu again. The man's eyes snapped open. He took one look at the sky and released a sharp gasp.

"It's evening already? My girls will have me for this!"

"Hey man, you still have time to-"

Natsu didn't have time to console the flustered man. He was up and running in the next instant, flying past the guards wailing at the top of his lungs.

"What a weird guy," Happy remarked, "He forgot his hat."

"Let's hurry and find a way into the castle grounds," Natsu retorted, glancing about the structure, "I bet this place is crawling with guards at night."

"Aye, Sir!"

* * *

It took a few minutes for Happy to locate an entrance via the source of water that filled the moat. Natsu was small enough to squeeze through the hole there, entering the grounds with little trouble. The few guards pacing back and forth gave Natsu little trouble, the young Hylian swift and stealthy enough to sneak by unnoticed.

"Look, the courtyard is this way. I bet we can enter the castle from there."

Giving Happy a nod, Natsu trailed after the Exceed, racing into the vast courtyard with little hesitance. He staggered to a halt when he realised the area wasn't empty, the colour draining from his features when his eyes laid on the back of a girl approximately his age.

"Wait," Happy instructed, dropping to Natsu's shoulder, "It's the Princess."

The small girl turned towards them, pale features turning a soft shade of pink when her eyes met with Natsu's. The smile that crossed her features was unlike anything he'd seen before. Her face was a canvas of innocence, a painting he could gaze at for hours. Blonde waves framed her rosy cheeks, hazel eyes growing suddenly wide.

"It's you! The boy from my dream!"

Taking a step back, Natsu's eyes grew wide. The Princess descended a few steps, exposing an arched window behind her. Natsu's eyes shifted past her to the window, then back to her face.

"Uh, that-"

"Do you have it? The green stone that shines brighter than the greatest jewels? You must have it, right?"

"I, uh, I-"

"He has it," Happy interrupted, "He's having a difficult time answering because he likes you~"

Natsu's cheeks began to burn.

"Shaddup, Happy! Sorry, Princess. Igneel sent us here to find you and..."

She stood there a moment, red-faced and flustered, both hands pressed to her warm cheeks. Natsu was taken aback by her response to Happy's choice words, enough so that he felt the heat spread across his entire face. They stood in silence for a moment, overwhelmed by each others embarrassment.

"T-that's alright," she stammered, "May I see it? The Spiritual Stone. You know the story, don't you? The story of the Triforce? Of the Goddesses? He who claims the Triforce will have his greatest wish granted. Should that power fall into the hands of evil, I..."

"Yeah, I know it."

After showing her the stone, Natsu glanced up to the window once again, curious as to what she'd been doing standing there. His curiosity must've been written on his features, no sooner had he finished staring did she glance over her shoulder in the same direction.

"I'd like you to take a look through the window, ah..."

"Natsu."

"Natsu... what I'm about to tell you might be a little shocking. But first, I'd like you to look through the window."

He gave a simple nod, ascending the steps beside her. She pressed gloved fingertips to the glass before peering inside. After a few seconds passed by she then stepped off to the side, allowing Natsu to gaze through in her place. A man clad in black moved through the throne room, guards standing on either side of him, all of them watched in silence as he moved across the red carpet. Just the sight of him sent chills dancing along Natsu's spine. Only when the man turned his crimson gaze on him did Natsu visibly shudder. A hand dropped to his shoulder, pulling his gaze from the window.

"Did he see you? Don't worry, he doesn't know what we're planning. Yet."

"Uh, we... what are we planning?"

That man... Zeref... he swears allegiance to my Father. He, too, has appeared in my dreams. Whenever I see his face it's manifested in dark clouds, thunder breaks through the sky and there... I see you."

Natsu recognised the image. He'd seen it too - in his dreams.

"I believe he is after the Triforce sealed away in the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to claim it, I think... I think he's here to take over Hyrule. No, the entire world."

She turned towards Natsu with eyes possessed by anguish, by exhaustion, even. She'd been burdened with this for a while, that much he could tell.

"Please, Natsu, you and I are the only ones now who can save Hyrule."

"Hey wait, what's this about-"

"Princess Lucy speaks the truth, that man elicits an aura of menace."

A young man with orange hair approached the steps, both arms folded over his chest. Though his expression was stern, something warm reflected in his eyes.

"Lucy..." turning to face the Princess, Natsu pressed both hands to her shoulders, "Tell me how to help you."

"In my dreams I see the Spiritual Stones. You already have one in your possession... find the others. I'm afraid all I can do is wait here, he'd become suspicious if I were to leave the castle. Loke will escort you out of the castle safely."

With a nod, Loke descended the steps, a hand sweeping out to pull Natsu down the stairs. He stumbled along just fast enough for Loke to glance down at him.

"She's cute, isn't she? She'll be a beautiful young lady," he swooned, "Lucy is counting on you."

"W-what's with that?!"

"Come with me, I have much to tell you along the way."

Glancing over his shoulder, Natsu witnessed Zelda turn back towards the window, a sense of remorse washing over him. He had to do this, he wanted to... so that she never made such a sad face again.

"Don't even think about it, shorty. Princess Lucy has been under my care since she was a little baby. If you taint her I will-"

"Are you crazy?! I'm _ten_! I don't even like girls!"

"Look at how red he is, Natsu likes her~"

"Happy!"

* * *

_There ya have it. Chapter 1. I want things to be comical and, of course, to twist the events of Ocarina of Time so those of you familiar with the storyline get a few surprises along the way. The next chapter will feature Natsu's ascent up Death Mountain where he'll encounter the next trial in his adventure, but not before a visit to the ranch where cute little Asuka is waiting for him. I don't want him to go back and visit Lisanna like Link visits Saria, since I figure he'll know her song already and can call her from where he is. I want that reunion to wait until he's older. Heh. Reviews are always appreciated, please excuse any types, Microsoft word isn't working for me right now so I'm having to proof read without those handy little tools. I'm also pretty rusty, this is my way of shaking my funk and writers block. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
